How Drunk Was I?
by Jameiko
Summary: Imagine the horror of waking up and realizing that you just sired the most annoying airhead vampire ever.....scary huh?


How Drunk Was I? How Drunk Was I?

  
  


Disclaimer: No I don't own these characters. Well, except some of them...but if you reconginze them I don't own them  
**Sex:** It's mentioned  
**Violence/Language:** yeah, why not  
**Summary:** Imagine the horror of waking up and realizing that you just sired the most annoying airhead vampire ever.....scary huh?  
**Feedback:** Please please, I need feedback so feed me!!!!!!!  
**Author's note:** This is just an something that popped into my head and i wrote it down. Yes it IS about harmony. ok i think everyone has just hit the back button on their browsers now, so it's just me....but i can't believe i wrote a fic about Harmony. I really **REALLY** hate her!!!!!!!(no offense to Harmony fans...I just can't stand her)  
And another thing, I don't remember the graduation thing very well or much of Harmony's first appearce on the show...so try to deal with that ok  
  
One more thing, stuff between ** are thoughts.  
Ok I'll shut up now....  
  
  
  
"Uuuuggghhh" Jacob moaned as he looked over at the clock besides the bed. *8:15. Time to get up and go eat!* His head was pounding after two days of nonstop alcohol and blood. It was the hangover to end all hangovers. Jacob was about to get up when he heard a soft groan from the other side of the bed.  
  
"Oh shit!" he whispered, trying not to wake whatever was in bed next to him. *Think! Think! What were you doing yesterday....er...what day is it anyway??? Forget the 'what day is it' stuff and just try to remember something.....anything!!!!* He was now looking around the dirty, cheap hotel room as if the answers to his question could be found that way. His gaze settled on a pile of empty bottles of Jack Daniels.  
  
*Oh yeah, I went out for a few drinks with Eric and stuff*  
  
Images of him and Eric swept though his throbbing head. He remembered they were trying to see who could drink more....and Jacob was almost completely sure he out drank Eric! But who won a drinking contest wasn't what he was trying to recall. Then he spotted an odd looking cap with one of those little tassel things on it, like the kind people wear when they graduate high school or college.  
  
*That's it! After we got kicked out of the bar we went to go trash the school and ruin it's graduation day! Maybe this isn't so bad after all. I probably just took some chick here and slept with her last night!* He turned over to see a heap of long blonde hair and a pink clad sleeping form next to him. He almost jumped out of bed from joy and relief, when a pair of unnaturally cold feet kicked him. *Fuck! That wasn't human feet! Human feet aren't that cold....EVER! Fuck oh Fuck! I think I sired something!*  
  
As if to confirm his fears he suddenly became aware of the sent of blood and lack of heart beats in the room. The blood sent was coming from...well everywhere, the bed, his clothes, her, everywhere! But mostly it was coming from a corner of the room near the window. There were three drained corpses lying there. Two of them were maids from the hotel staff and the other was a guy Jacob thought he recognized from the bar.  
  
Then there was still the fact that he didn't hear any heartbeats. A definite sign that the blonde next to him was a vampire. *That doesn't mean **I** Sired her! She could be some vampire that I met at the graduation, after all there were a lot of vampires there. I've only been a vampire for about 3 weeks myself, there's no way in Hell that I'm her sire! If I'm her sire, dude, MY sire is gonna kill me!*  
  
*C'mon Jacob THINK!!!! Did you sire anyone that night? THINK!!!* It was all coming back to him. At the school he and Eric decided to join in the mayhem already in progress. Eric had gone off to kill some girl that he had been obsessed with when they were still humans. Jacob on the other hand just wanted to kill people. He had his fangs in someone he remembered to be a cheerleader when someone hit him over the head with a shoe. Jacob dropped the dead cheerleader and turned his attention to whoever had just hit him.  
  
There, standing in front of him was the most beautiful blonde he had ever seen. Actually she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Recognition of who he was looking at hit him and he realized this might be his only chance to be with her. By now he had her tight in his grip and he dragged her away to a quiet alley. She was still struggling to get away and she had even managed to hit him with her shoe a few more times, but Jacob had taken the shoe from her after she hit him with it the fifth of sixth time.  
  
He hurriedly ripped the gown apart and sunk his fangs into the soft flesh of her neck. Jacob couldn't believe his luck at finding her at the graduation. When he had been human the walls of his bed room were coved with pictures of her and he had spent his fair share of time fantasizing about her. Now she was going to be his forever! He was careful not to take to much of her blood because he didn't want her dead....well he did, just not in that way. Before he knew it, it was over. He had sucked her, opened his wrist and had her suck him and now she was lying unconscious on the ground.  
  
The next few days were blurry to Jacob. But he did remember it involved lots of sex and so much beer, and liquor, and wine even, she had wanted the wine. Plus they had done their fair share of snacking, the people in the corner were just a few of the 'snacks' they had drained. He felt much better now that he knew who he had sired. *Maybe Antonio will be happy. Yeah, my sire will be cool with this. Now, before I go tell him about this I think I'll have a little fun of my own.*  
  
Jacob rolled over and began running his fingers though her silky blonde hair. *I can't believe she's mine forever!* He nudged her gently urging her to wake up, and she responded to him.  
  
"Jakey!" She squealed as she turned over to face him. She was about to snuggle closer to him when he sort of jumped back, falling out of bed. "Jakey, are you ok?"  
  
Jacob had never felt so sick in his life! He had also never felt this confused. In his bed was a girl he knew as Harmony. He knew her from school, she had sat behind him in chemistry. Her and her stuck up friends had annoyed the hell out of him. They were such airheads! And he had sired one of them, now she'd have the gift of immortality! This just wasn't his night!>BR>  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Harmony.  
  
He only answered "You're not Pamela Anderson Lee!!! How drunk was I that night?!?"  
  
"Well duh! Are you ok? I thought Vampires didn't need to breath and you look really really pale...I mean even for a vampire."  
  
She was right, Jacob was incredibly pale.....a greenish-white color. And he was hyperventilating, well he would have been if it were possible for vampires to hyperventilate. *From dream girl to Harmony! I am soooo screwed! Antonio is gonna kill me!* Then he had an idea. He knew what he had to do.  
  
"Jakey, could you stop looking at me like that? It's really beginning to freak me out." She nervously spoke as Jacob walked closer to her.  
  
***  
  
It had been almost a full month since that jerk Jacob had paid her to leave and never come back. It had been good money and Harmony was fine. She still wasn't a good hunter. In fact she was a horrible hunter. Most of the time she used the money Jacob had given her to buy blood when she wasn't able to kill someone herself. That's what she trying to do now.  
  
Harmony studied the crowed bar, looking for someone to make good meal of. Then she saw a girl and a tall bleach blonde haired man walk out a door she knew lead to an ally. She decided to follow them and get something to eat.  
  
The guy was kissing on the woman's neck when Harmony decided it was time to make her move. *Their all distracted and kissy kissy, they won't notice me* She was about to attack the guy when the woman he was kissing fell to the ground. Then she caught a glimpse of his face. It was like Jacob's when ever he had fed off a person. *So this guy is a vampire to?*  
  
"Hey! I was gonna eat that!" The blonde guy turned to see who was yelling at him.  
  
"Uh-huh, well, little to late for that luv." He said as a smug smile spread across his face. He looking the girl in front of him over. She practically had 'fledgling' tattooed on her forehead. She had her lower lip poked out in a pout and was looking particularly sad.  
  
"I was going to eat that! Now I'll have to go try to find someone else....or spend my last few bucks on some blood."  
  
"No need for that. I can get you something to drain, if you'll give me a sec. By the way, my name's Spike." Then he flashed her one of his most charming smiles. *She could be my new Dru. I could teach her all the vampire stuff and make her loyal to me. I don't need Dru. It's time to move on and this girl is going to be what I move on to.*  
  
Eventually the two of them left the bar together, both with full stomachs. Spike, who was drunk, didn't even realize what kind of an annoyance he had just let into his life. 

Email: [feed me feedback...I'm hungry!][1]

   [1]: mailto:Nia7373d@aol.com



End file.
